The invention relates to an acoustic barrier wall, which wall may be an escarpment reinforcement or a retaining wall for an embankment, the skeletal load bearing structure of the wall being made of prefabricated parts, preferably of artificial stone, concrete or the like.
Effective acoustic barrier walls running along by the side of motorways and the like are usually constructed in the form of earth escarpments. For engineering reasons these structures usually have a height-to-width ratio of 1 : 2, or less than 1 : 2. But earth escarpments of this kind are not only costly in construction but are also costly installations in the sense that they occupy large areas of ground. In most cases it is not even possible to construct them, alongside main traffic arteries, simply because the area of ground is not available.